Bet on It
by Nephthys66
Summary: Gambling can be fun, right? What happens when the wage gets a little out of hand? Dramione pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello! Hehe so what happens when you decide to gamble? Well some crazy stuff. Gambling is bad, kids! Jkjk, anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Will have lots of Dramione fluff hehe. Like always, read, review, follow, do what you gotta do my friends! All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"CHECKMATE!" Ron yelled, grinning, and Harry groaned.

"Aw come on mate, could you have just let me win once?"

"Nope!" Ron held his head high. Chess was his forte and his pride.

"Unbeatable champion eh?" Draco sauntered over to the two and scoffed. "Care for a game?"

"Oh it's on!" Ron exclaimed, eager to finally put that spoiled brat in his place.

"Not so fast…" The blond smirked. "You wouldn't think I'd play for nothing, did you?"

"Alright, what's the wager?"

"You win, I'll get you a new broom, a brand new _firebolt_. I win, however, I get to date Hermione for _one week_."

Ron was speechless. A brand new broom! But he was in a predicament, he had a crush on Hermione ever since fourth year and still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. What to do… a new broom or possibly having his crush get mad at him?

"Scared Weasel?" Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall looking smug as ever.

"Sod off Malfoy, we're not into gambling."

"I can cut a deal with you too _Potter_. If Ron wins, your entire quidditch team gets a firebolt. I just want the girl for a week."

"No way…"

"I don't ever say something I don't mean." He smirked.

"Let's play."

The red head shook hands with the blond, the game was on.

It was the most intense game of chess Ron has ever played. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he made his next move. A group of Gryffindors had gather around to see the intense match.

"Interesting choice…" Draco arched his eyebrows and made his move.

"What do you mean?" Ron examined the board and his eyes widened. It just couldn't be. He made his only possible and final move.

" _Checkmate_."If Draco could look even more smug, it just wasn't possible. "Now, I believe I have someone to inform for a week of _dates_." He grinned mischievously and sauntered off.

Ron still had his mouth gaping open and Harry was frozen in place.

"Hermione is going to hex you both!" Neville hissed.

Harry slowly nodded. This. Was. Not. Good.

"Come on!, We have to tell her at least before Malfoy does!"

Harry nodded in agreement with that and the two boys ran off in search for the bookworm.

* * *

"Her- *gasp* mion *gasp* e!" Harry panted, hands on his knees.

"We *gasp* have *gasp* some *gasp*" Ron tried to add.

"What's going on? Also, catch your breaths first before you kill yourselves. I'm sure it's not _that_ important."

Just then, the boys' worst nightmares came true as Draco made his way towards them.

"Granger." He winked.

"What do you want Malfoy? You are actually interrupting something."

"Oh, I'm sure I am." He grinned. "But I just want to tell you that I'll be taking you on dates for the entire week, starting _today_ at 8."

"WAIT WHAT?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Oh your _friends_ didn't tell you?" Draco's eyes went over to Harry and Ron, who were still panting, yet now, they looked horrified. "Well, they made a bet with me. Long story short, Ron isn't as good as he thinks he is in chess, and lost. You're my prize. Meet me at the end of main staircase at 8, don't be late." He winked again and casually walked off.

"Wait! But-" Hermione stuttered before turning to face the boys. Anger flashed over her face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So whatchya guys think? I know there are a couple of stories like this out there but this is my spin on it.** **Cya on my next posting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back and I too am interested to see where this plot takes me haha. Strange coming from the author, isn't it. I like to interact with my readers, so here is a random QOTD: If you can be any flavor of ice cream, what would you be and why?**

 **My answer: Mint Chocolate chip because it is fresh, cool, and although not many people like it, it just means that I don't have to change who I am to please others.**

 **Ok enough of my babbling, as usual, review, follow, read, favorite, do it all ! All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, it was an innocent bet!"

"Yeah, I had no idea Ron was going to lose, he never lost a game since!"

"Come one 'Mione, we wouldn't have been so reckless if we knew he was that good!" Ron pouted.

"Don't Mione me! Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with going on dates with _him_ for a week!" And with that, the frizzy haired girl stormed up to her dorm.

"Hey, don't feel so bad, at least he's hot. All the girls would kill to be in your position."

"Shut up Ginny." Hermione blushed.

"Why don't you make the most of the week? Perhaps get some revenge on the boys." Ginny winked mischievously. Hermione perked up at the mention of revenge. Oh sweet revenge, the boys were in for it this time.

"You know what, you're right. Come on, _I've_ got a date to get ready for." After this week, the boys wouldn't dare make another bet.

For the next few hours, Ginny did her magic. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy, but rather fell to her shoulders as sleek, tamed, brown waves. Ginny added some blush and a touch of lip gloss, thankfully Hermione had pretty nice skin so not many other products were needed. Hermione chose a cute black dress with matching heels and a clutch, adding a pair of crystal earrings.

"You are a miracle worker Gin!" Hermione stared at her reflection in awe.

"You better hurry if you want to be on time." Ginny giggled. "Tell me _everything_ when you get back!."

Hermione made her way down and into the common room. Perfect, Harry and Ron were still there.

"Whoa girl." Seamus winked at her and Hermione smiled back.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, his face full of shock.

"My date, remember? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late." She replied innocently.

"I can't believe she's actually going…" Ron muttered and Harry shrugged.

"It'll be the longest week of our lives."

* * *

"You're late, Granger." Draco leaned casually against the railing, his legs crossed. To be honest, he hadn't actually thought that she'd show up, so the night was already going better than he'd imagine. Of course, he only had a week to make a good impression if he wanted her to stick around.

"Only by five minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked. "Dumbledore did give us permission to leave the school, we just have to be back by midnight so let's go. Reservation is at 8:30. You look gorgeous by the way, _Hermione._ "

 _Did Malfoy just call me by my name?_ Hermione wondered. _Maybe I should start addressing him properly as well…_

They arrived at an upscale French restaurant in the heart of London and the waiter showed them to their seats.

"The chef serves whatever he feels like serving for the day." Draco explained, noticing Hermione's confused expression. "Don't worry, I've never been disappointed by his selections."

"I'm not particularly picky, so that shouldn't be something to worry about I suppose." Hermione shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind horses, I've planned a carriage ride through Hyde Park after dinner."

"Oh really? That's sounds absolutely fantastic!" Hermione giggled. Her laugh sounded so sweet to Draco's ears and he made a mental promise to himself to make her laugh more.

"What's so funny?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just the thought of a Malfoy in muggle London…"

"We have enough class to intermingle with… these creatures temporarily!" He feigned hurt and innocence.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Hermione found that she actually had quite a lot in common with him. Both loved reading and had extensive book collections for a start, and she realized that she could finally have intellectual conversations with someone that did not only talk about Quidditch.

"Ready for our _romantic_ carriage ride?" Draco smirked.

"Whatever. I don't think I need to play along to boost your ego." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You seemed to quite genuinely enjoy our dinner conversation." He arched his eyebrow.

"That's not called being romantic!"

"Sure."

The carriage ride through Hyde Park was certainly wonderful. They didn't talk much and Hermione was secretly thankful for that. She watched the passing lamps that lit up the pathway as the city enveloped her.

"After you m'lady."

As she stepped out, the darkness caused her to miss a step and she braced for impact with the cobblestone floor except the hardness never came.

"Didn't have to grip me _that_ hard. I'd stay if you just ask." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks you git." She muttered. "It's almost midnight, we better get going."

"Mhmm."

Truth be told, he didn't want the night to end. It was the first time he had experienced any form of happiness with any girl and there was no way that he was going to let her slip that easily.

Back at Hogwarts, he walked her back to the entrance of her common room.

"Never thought I be standing in front of Gryffindork's door."

"Excuse me? And to think I thought you were somewhat romantic!" Hermione huffed.

 _Wait, did she really say that? Me, romantic?_ Draco thought. "Anyways, goodnight and… I did have a nice time tonight." She added in meekly and muttered the password.

Before she had a chance to enter, she felt him grab her arm and within seconds, his lips were on hers.

"Me too." He smirked. "Tomorrow, same time at the stairs." And sauntered down the hall.

Hermione was speechless yet she felt herself blush and a strange warmness in her chest. She felt weird butterflies in her stomach and was almost… giddy. Slowly, she walked into the common room, hoping to find it empty.

"So what happened?!" Ginny squealed and Hermione jumped in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," The redhead giggled. "But seriously though, how _was_ it?"

Hermione recounted everything, from the pleasant dinner to the carriage ride and her thoughts on Malfoy actually trying to be romantic. Of course she also told Ginny about the kiss.

"He _kissed_ you?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. Hermione nodded. "So is he really that good a kisser? Did you kiss back? Oh my gosh, did you feel something?"

"Um, yes.." Hermione blushed at her thoughts. "No, I didn't expect it, and I guess? It doesn't matter, this will all be over next week. I don't even know what game he's trying to play here."

"Oh come on! What if he's in to you?"

"Oh please, if anything he'd just make a joke out of me. A Malfoy falling for a bookworm mudblood? That'll be the story of the century!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Hermione, listen, we are truly sorry about everything." Ron said at breakfast.

"Yeah, we feel responsible for your upcoming horrible week." Harry added.

"That's because you guys are responsible!" Hermione snapped. "Anyways, who said I wasn't enjoying?" She got up and left the table.

Harry and Ron both spat out their food and looked at each other shocked.

"So I heard what you told your idiot friends." Draco smirked as he caught up with her.

"Oh bugger off, I was bluffing to make them mad."

"Really? We both know you're excited for tonight." He placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder but she swatted him away.

"I can't believe I agreed to spend the week with an arrogant git." She scoffed. "I have transfigurations to get to so sod off."

" _Love,_ we have that class together, just like _potions_." Hermione froze. _Damn it_. She forgot all about that. "We better get going now. Don't want little miss perfect to be _late_." He wrapped his arm around her waist and began pushing her along. Hermione considered telling him off again but she stopped Harry and Ron. Of course, she just _had_ to play along and allowed Draco to sit next to her in class.

Most. Distracting. Class. Ever.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Hermione hissed.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked innocently but allowed his left hand to climb higher up her thigh.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"You aren't telling me to move it." He scooched closer and smirked.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Are you two okay?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"No problem here at all." Draco replied casually.

"Agreed." Hermione muttered. Just then, he began to draw circles with his fingers on her thigh and it became increasingly distracting, not simply because of the obvious, but also the strange tingling feeling she experienced last night came back. She felt herself blush but quickly produced a killing glare at the blond. She was ever so glad that class was over as she rushed out the door.

"What's the rush, _'Mione_?" Draco cornered her and leaned in. She felt herself staring into his cloudy grey eyes and blushed when she realized how close his face was to hers.

"Hey! Leave her alone ferret." Ron cried.

"No can do. I believe we made a _deal?_ " He sneered and pulled Hermione towards him.

"You're are such an insufferable git!"

"I know. Anyways, I have better things to do than mingle here. I'll see you tonight, babe." And he pulled her into a kiss, in which she found herself kissing back. The brief thought disgusted her as he pulled away, yet she was also disappointed that the kiss was momentary.

"What the bloody hell? Why didn't you push him away?" Harry exclaimed. Meanwhile, Ron's face was beet red and looked hurt. He still hadn't told Hermione about his crush situation and there was no way he'd be able to with that ferret lingering around.

"Ugh whatever, you guys set me up with him!" Hermione retorted. There was no way that she was going to tell the boys that perhaps she enjoyed spending time with him.

"That doesn't mean you have to play along!" Ron cried, waking up from his trance.

* * *

"8 on the dot, getting better Hermione."

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes.

"What, I don't get a kiss, hug or anything?"

"Wai-wha-" Before she could finish anything, Draco pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now we can go."

"How are you even getting Dumbledore to allow you to leave school grounds?"

"Father can be very persuasive at times." He smirked.

This time, they arrived in Paris, specifically the Louvre.

"I didn't know you were into art?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Oh I love it. I take it that you love it too?" He laughed, a genuine, rich baritone laugh. Hermione felt as if she was in heaven. She absolutely adored classical art and it was one of her many dreams to visit the Louvre.

"How'd you know?"

"I notice you carry around a few handfuls of muggle artwork books. Figured you must be into it if you're reading them." He shrugged.

"This is absolutely perfect!" Hermione beamed and uncharacteristically, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. However, she quickly broke away after realizing her actions and blushed.

"Did you just-"

"We are not going to talk about that."

"I have no idea what you are insinu-"

He cut her off with a kiss and pushed her against the wall, his fingers entangled in her soft hair. Hermione found herself pulling him closer, resting her hand on his chest. _He smells so sweet._ She thought. _Whoa where did that come from? You will not fall for him!_ She let her thoughts escape as he softly bit down on her lip and she allowed a moan to escape. His tongue explored her mouth and she found hers dancing with his. They only broke away for air, only to Hermione's disappointment.

"So, only bluffing?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes…" She pushed him off and tried to look at the artwork.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at Three Broomsticks at 2?" He casually said with his hands in his pockets.

"You say that as if I have a choice." Hermione scoffed.

"I like to give the illusion of choice." He chuckled.

* * *

 _Okay, just act natural. No one has to know about your brief snogging session,_ Hermione told herself as she entered the Gryffindor common room. To her dismay, Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"Hey, so there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come with?"

"Oh of course Ron, I just have to meet Dr-Malfoy at 2 at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh okay…"

"Is Harry coming?"

"No, I'm not. It's just going to be you two. Sorry, but I've got a date with Cho." He beamed.

"Alright then, good luck with her." Hermione laughed and went upstairs. For some reason, she felt quite happy this evening. _Could it be – no, don't even go there!_ Hermione mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a couple of papers to do along with some exams (yuck!) Also, for those of you that have followed me on my previous sotry (Behind the Façade), you know that I am currently trying to transfer universities so LOTS OF APPLICATIONS OH MY. Anyways, new chapter up, I'm sorry if this is kind of short, but I have lots of ideas for upcoming ones! I just didn't want to leave you guys in the dark. Thank you so much for your patience! All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready to go, 'Mione?"

"Sure thing Ron." _Hmm he smells different today…_ Hermione mentally noted.

"Hey, um how about we go that way?"

"Over there? But there are no stores over there?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Usually, Ron loved stopping by Honeydukes.

"Yeah, well I uh, figured we could get away from the crowd for a while. Besides, the cliff overlooks the ocean and it's quite scenic?" He replied quite nervously.

"Oh alright." Hermione eyed him suspiciously but decided to play along.

He was right though, the cliff does overlook the water and the breeze was refreshing. She could smell the salt in the air and it really was very peaceful.

"So I've been meaning to tell you something…" The red head shifted on his feet nervously.

"Okay…well, go on…" Hermione began to feel nervous herself, not sure what to expect although she had a hunch.

"Well, I've really liked you and all. All the moments we've spent together were amazing and uh…"

"Oh Ron, silly goose, I really like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you and Harry are one of the most loving friends I've ever had and I wouldn't ask for more. I didn't need you to tell me that." Ron's face fell.

"That's really sweet… But I mean that I well – you know, _like_ you... as in…"

"Oh stop trying Weasel. She doesn't like you _that_ way." Draco came out of the bushes and sneered.

"Drac-Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered.

"Are we back to last name bases now?" Draco feigned hurt. "And I always come here, it's _my_ quiet spot and the Weasel here is disturbing me."

"Bugger off you git! We are trying to have a private conversation!" Ron's face began turning red.

"Oh don't worry, I've already heard most of if. 'Oh Hermione I really like you, in fact, I'm in love with you'." The blond mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Malfoy! That's not-"

"Oh but it's true, isn't that right _'Mione_?"

Before either of the two could react, Ron launched himself at Draco, knocking him to the ground.

"Ron! Get off of him this instant!"

"OH so you are defending him now? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one on top of someone right now! I prefer not to resort to _tackling_ people."

"I second that. But I wouldn't mind having you on top of me." Draco smirked at Hermione.

Ron reluctantly released him and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Now, if you _excuses us_ ," Draco scoffed. "We have a date scheduled." He placed his arm around her waist and made for the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"You didn't have to be such an annoying prat!" Hermione scolded as the butterbeer arrived.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco's eyes widened with fake innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean. You should have given Ron some privacy!"

"Please, he was intruding _my_ privacy."

"It's open air, that is not your-" Hermione's breath hitched as Draco leaned closer, her brown eyes meeting his grey ones. "It's not yours to claim." She finished in a low tone.

"I claim what I want." He whispered.

"That's not-"

And he silenced her with a kiss. As a reflex, Hermione deepened the kiss and lost herself in his lips until glass breaking caught both of their attention. Apparently Harry and Cho were sitting at a table across from them and he had dropped his drink in shock. His mouth gaped open, Cho just seemed annoyed.

Draco clearly saw Harry and smirked, pulling Hermione into another kiss. She responded, obviously because she remembered why she was going through the deal, not because she enjoyed or anything… that was just absurd.

"Fancy for a walk?"

"Sure, can we stop by the bookshop too? I won't take long."

"No worries, I spend a lot of time there myself." Hermione was shocked at his answer. "What? Didn't think a Malfoy read? Please, I hope you think I'm much better than that!" Draco laughed.

"No – I, I just thought, I don't know since your library at home is…"

"You thought I only read about the dark arts." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's more of my father's thing. Not to say that I haven't read them all, but I happen to much enjoy history." He laughed again and somehow, it made Hermione feel better knowing that in some weird way, he does have a heart.

* * *

"So how did your confession go?" Harry asked, sitting near the fire place in the common room.

"Horrible. Malfoy overheard and practically swept her away. I wish I never made that stupid bet."

" _We_ made that bet so don't go placing all the blame on yourself. Besides, this nightmare would be over next week."

"What if it doesn't. What if Hermione actually _likes_ him? Anyways, I don't want to talk about this. How was your date with Cho?"

"Horrible too. We had nothing to talk about aside from quidditch, which got boring real fast. Oh my gosh, which reminds me, Malfoy kissed her _twice_ when I was in the Three Broomsticks with Cho."

"WHAT? Did she look like she enjoyed it?"

"Ron, you know I'm not good at reading signals, especially from girls." Harry said exasperated. "But she welcomed him, both times. They laughed a lot too, like how she laughs with us."

"Ugh this is horrible. We are losing her to that… snake-ferret-death eater hybrid!"

"Hey, there's four more days left. Maybe Malfoy would just leave her alone afterwards. Besides, his father would never approve if things got serious."

The latter statement made Ron feel much better. It was true. He couldn't imagine Lucius approving a relationship between a pureblood and a muggle-born – if he did, all hell would break loose. Just four more days. Then torture would be finished and things could resume normally.


	5. Chapter 5

"Breaking curfew again?"

"I can say the same for you." Hermione eyed the blond.

"Well, it's expected of me. Not so much from the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor princess." He smirked and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hey! I've broken many… nevermind." If he only knew about the adventures she went on with Harry and Ron… but she bit her tongue and decided that now isn't the right time to be spilling secrets.

"What?" He moved closer and hovered over her soft lips.

"Do-don't do that. I'm trying to read." She sucked in a shaky breath.

"Do what?" He whispered as his hand began tracing her collarbone.

This time, Hermione consciously took initiative as she leaned into his lips. His arms instinctively snaked around and pulled her onto his lap. A soft moan escaped her as he deepened the kiss and glided his hand under her shirt.

"Hermione! What are you-" Ron hissed.

Immediately, she scrambled off of Draco, still trying to catch her breath.

"Potter, Weasel, it's past curfew. 10 points from Gryffindor each." He sneered.

"You can't do that Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"And why not? I am a prefect after all." He stood, helping Hermione up, and leaned against the bookshelf looking smug as ever.

"Never mind that. Hermione, I thought you said you were going to study, not have some snogging session with ferret boy!" Ron hissed.

"I did! I mean, I did come here to study-"

"Before I rudely interrupted her and initiated a _snogging_ session." Draco finished.

"Well… it looked like you were enjoying it…" Harry eyed Hermione and she flushed pink.

"Wait… why did you follow me up here anyways?" Hermione snapped back into reality and eyed her friends suspiciously.

"Well, I had the um, whatever you know what and his name appeared, you get the story."

"You thought I was going to rape her or something?" Draco scoffed. "Maybe I should just to prove a point." He grinned mischievously and the bookworm's eyes widened. "Don't act so innocent, I think you'd enjoy playing out that fantasy.." He said in a low tone and nibbled her ear.

"That is just sick. I don't want to imagine nor know about whatever messed up kink shit you're into, but leave Hermione out of it." Ron spat.

"Alright, but I guess you don't know her as well as I thought." He shrugged and pulled her into a kiss and squeezed her ass before sauntering out.

"No. Let's go. We can deal with whatever you want tomorrow." Hermione muttered and rushed back to her dorm.

However, she had a restless night. She kept replaying Draco's comment in her head, _I think you'd enjoy playing out that fantasy_ … She blushed at the direction her thoughts were wandering to. A good part of her said she was turned on by that statement, but the logical part of her scolded. _Seriously what are you thinking? Get your act together. But his touch is like fire… No it's just hormones playing games! Is not, maybe I do fancy him… Ha ha more than fancy I think… Oh my gosh, just shut up and sleep!_

* * *

Hermione dreaded going to breakfast. She knew the boys would bring up last night's situation and she just didn't want to deal with it. Surprisingly, it seemed that they completely forgot. Instead, conversation was on quidditch. Oh how she hated that sport!

"Hey, do you wanna come and watch our practice? It's going to be wicked." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, we are going to test out some new moves and strategy!" Ginny giggled.

"Sitting outside in the cold and wind sounds absolutely fantastic." Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's the spirit!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, it won't be that bad!"

"Ugh whatever." She rolled her eyes.

So here she was. Sitting in the gusting wind on the cold hard bench bored out of her mind and freezing to death. She swore her teeth were chattering and she couldn't even work because the wind blew the pages everywhere.

"I didn't even say yes to this." She muttered to herself.

"I imagine you didn't." A voice came up from behind her and she whipped around, coming face to face with Draco.

"Your lips are turning purple, and you call yourself a witch." He held back a laugh.

"Sh-hut up. I tried, th-the wind bl-lew out the charm." Saying it out loud made it sound even more ridiculous but it was true! Draco was thoroughly amused.

"Here, take this."

"Aren't you cold?" She accepted his satin cape without hesitation and wrapped it around herself.

"Couple of minutes out here won't kill be." He shrugged.

"Malfoy! Gryffindors have reservation of the field for today so sod off." Ron screamed from the field below them as he landed and began approaching.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not here to spy on your pathetic new moves." The blond drawled. The wind messed up his hair and Hermione mentally noted how attractive he currently appeared. Wait, what?

"Well?"

"If you haven't noticed, your precious princess is freezing to death." He sneered and motioned to Hermione who was wrapped in a Slytherin cape.

"Oh I'm so sorry, we didn't know…" Ron started.

"Don't worry about it…" Hermione said, disappointed that none of her friends ever took notice of her when she simply sat through their practice.

" _Please_ that's utterly pathetic. You know she hates quidditch and it's not like you guys can have a conversation with her flying up there. I think you ought to reevaluate your manners." He sneered and heard Hermione sneeze. _That was such a cute sneeze… dammit stop this!_ He thought. "Let's go love, we don't want you catching a cold." He placed his arm around her shoulders and let her out of the stadium but not before glancing back and producing an arrogant smile. Meanwhile, Ron stood there frozen, unresponsive to the faint calls of Harry or Ginny.

* * *

"So, how about some hot chocolate?"

"That would be lovely… oh and a fireplace."

As the Room of Requirement was, a roaring fireplace appeared on the wall as well as a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"Here, you can take this back… thanks by the way…" She murmured sheepishly.

"You can keep it." He shrugged.

"But…"

"I said you can keep it. It's not going to kill me." He rolled his eyes but playfully.

Hermione relaxed and snuggled against his chest. A warmth swelled in her chest and it was not from the fire place. Draco found himself playing with her soft curls as he leaned back on the sofa. _I have three more days… does she feel the same way?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mmmm something smells chocolaty…_

Hermione snuggled even closer and he couldn't help but smile at watching her sleep.

"Psst, 'Mione…" His lips brushed her forehead.

"Mmm?"

"If you don't wake up we're going to be late to class." He chuckled.

Her eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean? Oh merlin, what time is it?"

"Quarter to 8. So we really must get going unless you're planning to skive off?" He smirked.

"That's not funny! Merlin! What will Harry and Ron say? I didn't go back to the common room!"

"Relax, I'm sure they know the Gryffindor princess can take care of herself."

Hermione slapped him playfully across his arm.

"This is all your fault!" She tried to keep a stern face.

"My fault? Oh I don't _think_ so but I'd gladly take credit for this." He pushed her back down on the couch and pressed his lips against her's.

"Dra-mmm…. Wait, stop. Not now. I'm not going to be late to potions because of _you_."

* * *

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I was beginning to think you two got lost."

"Sorry Professor." Hermione muttered and rushed to sit down. Draco sat down to her left.

"Why didn't you come back to the common room? We were worried sick!" Harry hissed as he got up to get the ingredients.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She quickly muttered under her breath.

"Where?"

"Potter! Is there a problem?"

"No… professor."

"10 points from Gryffindor, now get back to work. You will be testing your own potions so I suggest you not poison yourself… although I'd have no objection…"

Naturally, potions class didn't go by without some explosions from Neville's cauldron and some scolding on Snape's part to Ron and Harry. These were no longer surprises after all.

"Do you have any plans for holiday break?"

"What? Oh, no, I usually head to the burrow over break after spending sometime with my family."

Draco assumed the burrow mean the Weasles' house and felt a small flame of jealously.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to France with me? We have a country house and my parents live there now. The Manor is.. uh…depressing…. To be generous."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

"I think Lucius would have my head, no?" Draco's eyes fell but quickly regained his composure. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, I just figured you know…"

"It's fine. And after that ordeal, I think my father has been a bit more open-minded. In any case, I assure you my mother has no issue, it really is just my father and he's becoming more lenient these days. Besides, who can get mad during the holidays?"

"So you're saying that I won't get killed?" Hermione laughed half-heartedly.

"Positive. What do you say?"

"Only if you agree to come meet my parents before we go." She smirked.

"You can't be serious. In… muggle London!" His mouth was gaping.

"I think you got the easier end of the stick since I'll be spending my holidays surrounded by death eaters." She joked.

"Oh alright, my _princess_." He pouted.

* * *

"So I'm assuming you're going to spend the holidays with us?" Ron asked over dinner.

"Actually, I'm going to go to my parents first, and then I have plans for the rest of the holiday." Hermione cautiously said as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Plans? Humor me." Harry said with a mouth full of food.

"Ugh honestly boys that is _gross_!" Hermione cried as a chewed up piece of chicken flew out of his mouth. "And well, I just have plans, okay?"

"Come on, tell us! You can't keep secrets from us forever!" Ron nagged and she nervously bit her lip.

"Do you promise not to get mad or make a huge scene? At least until we get to the common room?"

"We promise." Both boys said in unison and nodded.

"I'm going to France for the holidays."

"Why would he get mad at _that_?" Ron cracked up laughing. "You really are something Hermione!" But she simply shook her head.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm going to France with Draco. His parents moved there and well, I'll be spending the holidays with them…"

"WHAT?"

"Ron! You promised!"

Ron took a couple of deep breaths to prevent himself from exploding.

"But your deal is way off by then. The deal ends in two days! Holiday isn't for another week and a half!" The red-head said through clenched teeth.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Her brown eyes scanned at the frozen figure in front of her.

"Erm….uh…"

"I know this is all very hard for you to process, but Draco told me Narcissa really isn't a problem. She did sort of saved your life that day, remember Harry?"

"He can't be trusted, he's a snake after all! Besides, what about his father?"

"He's told me he's been more lenient and open minded after the… ordeal." Hermione shrugged.

"How are you so casual about this? You could be walking straight into a trap." Harry said slowly.

"Well contrary to popular belief, the ferret really isn't that bad. He can be quite sweet." She blushed.

"You mean you've actually been enjoying your time with him? Is that why we rarely see you these days?"

"Well, I started off just trying to make you guys mad so you can learn your lesson about placing risky bets… but then I truly did enjoy my time and everything just came kind of naturally. Can you believe he's into history too? And Art?!"

"Do you hear yourself? You have gone mad!"

"I am not Ron! I think you're just jealous." Hermione hissed.

"Actually, since you've been out of the loop, I'm dating Lavender again."

"Oh great, so we're back to Won Won aren't we?" She glared. "If you can date someone that annoys the hell out of me then I have every right to date Draco!"

 _Wait did I just say date? For this entire week, it's been "dates" because of the bet! Dammit, I don't even know if he wants me to be his girlfriend. But then, why go ask me to spend the holidays with him?_ "Now, if you excuse me…"

Hermione left the dining hall and made a mental note to bring up the relationship status the next time they're together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for being patient! I'm not sure why this took me so long to upload, I've just been caught up with school work and stuff. Days have been very mundane to say the least. Is it bad that I can't wait until I can submit my transfer applications and get out of here? Ugh. Anyways, enough of my ranting. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I know this is kind of shorter than my other chapters but... :) I'll see you all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

4

As if on cue, a small note fluttered in front of her.

 _Meet me at the black lake at 11_

Hermione took in a breath. _Okay, I guess maybe I won't bring up our relationship status thaaaat soon…._

"Wow, it's so peaceful here." She whispered as she sat down next to the blond, afraid to disturb the silence.

"I agree. I always come here to think and collect my thoughts."

"A Malfoy being sentimental and gushy? That's unheard of!" She gasped jokingly.

"I _am_ not mushy gushy." He growled as he pushed her onto the ground and kissed her furiously.

"No I think you're getting _soft_." Hermione poked.

"Am I?" A second of worry crossed over his face.

"No, you will always be an arrogant prat." She giggled.

"But you love me for that." Draco gave his signature smirk. "Speaking of which, I am really glad that you accepted my invitation."

"Never thought a Malfoy could get nervous either! My, tonight's been full of surprises!" Hermione teased and he rolled his eyes.

"No seriously though. I want to… talk about us, since the bet will be off this Sunday." Hermione was about to say something but Draco shushed her by placing a thumb over her lips. "Wait, just hear me out first. I really do like you. I think you are brilliant and beautiful, and don't worry about my parents because I know they will too. You aren't just another one of my flings, I hope you know that…"

"Oh I really like you too! I was actually debating when to bring this topic up but I guess you've done it for me. Now… am I hearing a potential question lingering in the air?" She arched an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I've been waiting ages to ask. How long was your potion's essay?"

"Draco! You git!"

"I'm joking," He chuckled. "Hermione, would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?

"Hmm…. Let me think…. No."

"Wait, no?"

"Gotchya there, didn't I? Of course I would!" She pulled him into a kiss and felt him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Gosh, sometimes I wonder if you were sorted into the right house."

"I was considered for Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She shrugged. "We should head back now, I really don't feel up to sneaking about today and avoiding professors."

"Alright, but come to think of it me too. It takes too much energy." He yawned.

* * *

"Glad you decided to come back on time." Ron said coldly. Hermione simply ignored his statement and went to say hi to Ginny.

"So, what's the news? Anything juicy?" The girl giggled.

"Shut up or you'll make everyone suspicious!" Hermione tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh puhlease, the boys are already sus. Why don't we go up and have some gossip time?" She slipped a sly smile and both girls headed upstairs. Of course, Hermione spilled the beans.

"No way! What happens if you guys get married? Can I be your maid of honor?" Ginny squealed.

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" Ginny laughed. "It's your life, so whatever makes you happy I'm fine with. Besides, I think he is one good looking cookie." She winked.

"You are seriously the best! But I don't want to tell the boys yet, okay?"

"But they need to know sometime. I promise I'll let you spill the beans to them though."

They shared a hug and it was lights out for both.

* * *

"Plans for the weekend?" Harry asked Ron as they sat in the common room.

"I don't know, I want to hang out with Hermione but she's never around." He replied, disappointed.

"Maybe this weekend will be your lucky shot?"

"I don't think so, the deal is still on until Sunday night. I can't believe she agreed to go to Malfoy Manor 2.0 for the holidays. She's mad!"

"I agree, but let's not blow up on her, okay? Maybe she has reasons." Harry tried to sound reasonable.

"No explanation will be good enough for that!"

"Good morning." Hermione and Ginny both said cheerfully.

"Well you look happy." Ron said suspiciously.

"Yep, Gin and I had a great girl talk last night." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, ok." Ron breathed some relief. "Hey, so do you have plans this weekend?"

"As of now, nope." Hermione said. "You Gin?"

"Actually, I have a date I should be getting ready for so…. Toodles!" She blushed and ran out.

As if on cue, the fireplace spit out a black envelope with elegant silver writing addressed to Hermione.

 _Pack clothing for the weekend_

 _Be ready by 12_

 _It's a surprise._

 _I'll be at the front gates then._

"Oh…" The Gryffindor blushed. "Actually… I do have plans for the weekend…" Her heart fluttered as she read the note. _Oooo I love surprises. I wonder what he has planned? Probably something extravagant? Or maybe… -_

"Earth to Hermione? Merlin, you'd think she's dead!" Ron cried. "What are you doing?"

"I actually don't even know, it's a surprise, but I have to pack, it say's we're leaving at 12."

"It's not even signed, how do you-"

"It doesn't have to be." Hermione cut off and flounced to her dorm to pack.

She wasn't sure what to bring so she brought a little of each. Some formal dresses and shoes but also some casual ones. He wasn't very specific, but since it is winter, she decided to go with sweaters and boots because well, common sense? Merlin, she was so excited!

Levitating her suitcases down to the entrance, she saw Draco already there.

"So, what is this all about?" She snaked her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Didn't you read? It's a surprise." He smirked.

"You could've at least told me what clothing to pack. I think I brought like everything!"

"Girls…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you spend more time in the bathroom than me!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Whatever. The portkey should be here any moment." He grinned.

And sure enough, within seconds, Hermione found herself in a lavish cabin that had a spectacular view of a lake – of course, it was frozen over but it was still pretty.

"So, what do you think?" He asked as a house elf brought the luggage to their rooms.

"This is wonderful! Where are we?"

"My cabin, of course."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Hermione scoffed and he gave a little laugh.

"In Sweden, if you must know. I got this for my sixteenth birthday and well, now I actually have an excuse to use it. How about a little house tour before festivities?" He gave a sly smile and assumed the role of a tour guide.

"So you got this as a birthday present?" Hermione gaped. "I was sure right about you being spoiled!"

"You mean not everyone gets houses as presents?" He smirked.

"So, what activities do you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione's face was barely an inch from his and she drank in his cloudy eyes and lemon scent.

"Well, we have a reservation at 5 and I've also booked a nice sleigh ride throughout the village if you're up for it. Then maybe we can come back and make some desserts." He nibbled her ear and kissed her jawline. "Just two days left for me to spoil you rotten."

"Mmmm you can spoil me anytime you want." Hermione moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I don't think so… it can really get to your head…" He smirked.

"I do agree… Look what happened to you…" She gave him a well worthy smirk back.


	8. Chapter 8

To both their dismay, the weekend flew by. By the time Hermione got back, she certainly was in a festive mood, especially after consuming an entire ginger bread house and mugs of hot chocolate.

"And you say your parents are dentists?"

"Well… yes…" Hermione blushed. "I was never allowed to eat that many sweets so I guess I pig out here." She giggled.

"Better stop, don't want to be too pudgy now, do we?" He teased.

Hermione let out a long sigh as she made her way down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, sad that the weekend is over I guess. I really had a fantabulous time." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, but we have the holidays to look forward too." Draco grinned.

"I also have to tell the boys about this… sometime, you know?"

"Well, that will be whenever you're ready. I think my friends already know." He chuckled. "At least Blaise and Theo know. Blaise has been joking about this since fourth year, I guess he has a talent in divination…"

"Wait, they're not mad?"

"Well, Pansy isn't too happy about it but she has Theo now. As for everyone else, they really don't care as long as it's in my best interest." He shrugged. "I'm sure Weasel and Potter will be understanding.

"Not if you keep calling Weasel." Hermione sighed and muttered the password. "See you tomorrow?"

Draco nodded and gave her a kiss, both could taste the lingering hot chocolate on each other's lips, which made the experience even sweeter.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Harry started and the common room lights flickered on. Hermione let out a small yelp, believing that everyone should have been sleeping by now.

"Tell you what…?" She narrowed her brown eyes.

"Oh I don't know… how about your romantic rendezvous?" Ron exclaimed.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Hermione tried to calm her nerves and perhaps diffuse the situation.

"Knock it off! How could you not tell us? We're your best friends!" Harry complained.

"Because I knew that you'd react like _this_!" She hissed.

"How can we not? You are dating my arch enemy!"

"Well, didn't you guys set me up in the first place?"

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it again. She did have a point…

"See, technically it is your fault." She huffed.

"Well we didn't actually want it to work out." Ron retorted.

"So my happiness means nothing to you guys?" Hermione scoffed. "I have you know that the whole lot of Slytherins are being much more mature and supportive than you guys are, which is saying a whole lot!" And with that, she marched upstairs.

Harry and Ron gave each other understanding looks. Is it true that the Slytherins were being supportive? That thought made both boys sick to the stomach as it dawned on them how disgusting their behaviors were.

* * *

 **It's holiday break! (A/N I felt very cheery typing this haha)**

"Ready to go?"

"All set. But remember, we are staying at _my_ house for three days before going to yours. Okay?"

"I know, I know, ugh muggle London."

"Hey, I'm more near the countryside, it wouldn't be all hustle and bustle!"

"Right, whatever." Draco rolled his eyes.

Soon enough the portkey took them to Kings Cross Station.

"Hmm if I remember correctly, we should be getting picked up right…. Here."

"Exactly what or who are we waiting for?"

"A _car_ and well, my chauffeur."

"Your _what_?"

"Well… you know how you wizards have house elves? Well, we have maids and chauffeurs. Maids clean and cook, chauffeurs take me places. The only difference is, _they get paid and are free_." Hermione giggled.

Without delay, the sleek, black Mercedes arrived. Though the car meant almost nothing to Draco, he could tell it was luxurious observing the finely stitched leather seats and well, just the smell of it.

"I still like travelling by broom." Draco whispered.

"Whatever, you know that's totally not my thing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco watched the city scenery change into fields and horses.

"Oo we're here!" Hermione's excitement snapped the blond out of his day dream.

"This… is your _house_?" Draco gawked. "I mean… nice.."

The car pulled into a curved driveway with a marble fountain in the center. What stood before him was a white marble house – no, mansion, with finely carved details in the stone. The giant front door seemed to be made of Redwood. The sheer presence of it could surely rival Malfoy Mansion. Walking up the steps, the doors automatically opened as two maids greeted them.

"Welcome home Ms. Granger. Shall we show your guest to his room?"

"No, thank you Sofie. I think I will do that this time."

"Okay, we'll just take these up to your rooms then." Sofie motioned to the luggage and the other girl followed suit, picking them up and disappearing up the grand staircase.

Draco looked around wide-eyed. The floor was marble and a crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. Large windows soaked in all the sunlight and gave the enormous foyer a warm glow.

"And what do your parents do again?" Draco couldn't hide the amazement in his voice.

"Oh they're both dentists, but they own their own dental company and everything. It's flourishing really. We also have our own little merchandise to go with our company." Hermione giggled as she thought of the tooth plushies and keychains. "I think my parents are in the living room, I'll give you a tour after."

The two walked in a large open room. A grand piano sat near the windows, which were draped with velvet golden curtains. Every single furniture had immense details carved into them and figurines accented the rooms. A Persian carpet lined the center of the room.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Hermione's mother was the first to spot them and gave her a running hug before it was her father's turn.

"And who is this handsome lad?" Hermione's dad laughed but arched an eyebrow.

"Well, this is the annoying git I've been complaining to you about since 1st year." She giggled and Draco made a face.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He reached out his hand and gave a firm handshake, his posture poised.

"Malfoy? We've sure heard a lot about you." Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Don't worry, he's a big softie on the inside." Hermione piped.

"Why don't you show him around before you two get ready for dinner?" Mrs. Granger smiled sweetly. "Let's give these two some space." She chuckled as she led her husband out.

"What did you tell them?" Draco hissed.

"Oh… nothing important." Hermione smirked. "Anyways, this is obviously the living room, and if we go out those doors, it's the patio and garden." She motioned toward the French doors. "Obviously, it's covered in snow right now, but the gardeners make it very pretty in the spring."

After walking throughout the entire house, it was clear to Draco that whatever muggle money they had, they had a lot.

"And finally, here's your room. I trust it's up to Malfoy expectations?" She laughed.

"Well, I could do with a little less… gold…." He smirked.

"Is that the only complaint you have?" She let out a dramatic gasp.

"Well, I have to admit, this is practically better than Malfoy Mansion, it's always been so gloomy there. Everything is like what I have at home, but… mugglefied. BUT, I will guarantee that our French residence will be even more spectacular." He gave a cocky smile.

"Only you can make a competition out of this!" Hermione playfully slapped him across the arm.

"It's a Malfoy thing." He shrugged. "So, if your parents have quite the status here, how come _you're_ not a spoiled brat?" He was genuinely curious.

"The only thing I ever ask for is books." She shrugged. "So I have a library, that's what I got when they wanted me to stop asking for books." She laughed. "I never really asked for much since."

"But you have all this to…"

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, dinner will be served in 10 minutes." A younger maid curtsied.

"Thanks Penny. We'll be right down."

"I take it you know all of their names?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Of course! You should really learn the names of your house elves." Hermione suggested but he grunted. "And what are you doing? Whatever you're wearing is fine, it's dinner, not a formal dance!"

"Oh, right. Our dinners were always formal at the Manor. I'm still fixing my hair though."

Hermione snorted. "Whatever, just make it a quick one, you take forever in front of the mirror."

* * *

"So, how did this happen?" Mr. Granger questioned. "Last I heard from Hermione, you were insufferable." He chuckled.

"I guess opposites attract." Draco smirked.

"Of course, two top students in the school, how can they not be together?" Mrs. Granger added.

"Is it true that you were-"

"Dad! Not now." Hermione glared.

"I'm just curious." He shrugged. "Especially if you two are dating, I think I ought to know."

"How do you…"

"I've been there too sweetie, I think I can tell." He laughed.

"If you are asking about me being a, erm, death eater, then yes. Although I simply just followed in my father's footsteps then, it wasn't much of a choice." Draco said casually. "Although, he's changed quite a bit and I think my parents would get along quite well with you two."

"Would they really?" Hermione asked, a little shocked.

"Frankly, I know my mother is fine. My father will come around soon enough."

"Hmmm, quite open and honest. He's a keeper for now." Mr. Granger winked and Hermione turned pink.

"Dad…."

"How about we stop embarrassing the children and get back to eating?" Mrs. Granger cut in light heartedly.

"Hmmm, they think I'm an angel." Draco whispered to Hermione in a snarky voice.

"Well, I can vouch that you are the devil's child." She muttered other breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while, but yes, this little story is done. I have been busy but I've also been working on a new story: Russian Roulette , which is now also up and running. Basic plot synopsis:**

 **Hermione is a pure-blood transfer student from Durmstrang belonging to the Dolohov family.**

 **I think you guys know where this is going, but please do give it a shot! I promise you won't be disappointed (I hope).**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for sticking around and I hope to see you guys in my next fan-fic!**


End file.
